Justice League (film)
Justice League is a movie being filmed based on the formation of the Justice League. The film is the fifth film in the DC Extended Universe. Plot Fueled by his restored faith in humanity and inspired by Superman's selfless act, Bruce Wayne enlists the help of his newfound ally, Diana Prince, to face an even greater enemy. Together, Batman and Wonder Woman work quickly to find and recruit a team of metahumans to stand against this newly awakened threat. But despite the formation of this unprecedented league of heroes: Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Cyborg and The Flash. It may already be too late to save the planet from an assault of catastrophic proportions. Cast *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/The Flash *Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg *Ciarán Hinds as Steppenwolf *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *J.K. Simmons as James Gordon *Amber Heard as Mera *Willem Dafoe as Nuidis Vulko *Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor *Kiersey Clemons as Iris West *Connie Nielsen as Hippolyta *Julian Lewis Jones as a to-be-confirmed character *To-be-confirmed actor as a to-be-confirmed Green Lantern Production History Although Christopher Nolan has been rumored to be director for a Justice League film,IESB Exclusive: Big Plans For Superman, Batman & Co Nolan himself wishes to keep the Superman and Batman series individual as he is involved in the making of both the next Batman and Superman films, "Marvel are doing what they are doing and people will either respond to that really well or they won't. It's not something I ever applied a blanket rule to, but Marvel characters are very different to DC characters... You've got to go back to that element of 'What do I see when I close my eyes and think of Batman/Superman?' And for me a big part of that is their individuality. They are extraordinary beings in an ordinary world... they are two very different characters but there's an elemental feeling of power in the iconography of those characters. To me that's originally because they stood alone, I need to hang onto that in my imagining of them".Christopher Nolan Discusses 'Superman' Plans, No Joker in 'Batman 3'Christopher Nolan on Batman and Superman DC Entertainment President Diane Nelson has also said they have no plans to connect future film projects together and will focus on keeping them separate. "We do have a very different attitude about how you build a content slate. And it isn't necessarily about connecting those properties together to build into a single thing. We think we've got great stories and characters that will lend themselves to great standalone experiences, and that's the way we're focusing on it."DC: We're Not Marvel - Movies News at IGN DC Entertainment Chief Creative Officer Geoff Johns has made similar remarks, contradicting earlier statements he made regarding a shared film continuity.NYCC: Spotlight on Geoff John In June 2012, Will Beall was hired to write the screenplay for an upcoming Justice League film, in which Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman will be the main characters.‘Justice League’ movie hopes to finally bring Batman and Superman together on screenBeall writing 'Justice League' for Warner Bros. Warner Bros. announced plans for the Justice League film to have a summer 2015 release date to compete with the sequel to The Avengers, though they have yet to complete a script or officially hire a director.'Justice League' Will Hit Theaters in 2015, Do Battle With 'The Avengers 2' During an interview with the New York Post in November 2012, Man of Steel director Zack Snyder stated, "I don't know how 'Justice League' is going to be handled. Honestly, I don't. But 'The Man of Steel' exists, and Superman is in it. I don't know how you'd move forward without acknowledging that," and claimed that Warner Bros. expects him to "keep them on course" as regards to a potential cinematic universe.Zack Snyder Says 'Man Of Steel' Will Keep Things "On Course" For 'Justice League' Trivia *In January 2008, Warner Bros. announced the film was on indefinite hold, allowing options to lapse for the cast. The studio felt the script needed perfecting, which was impossible because of the 2007-2008 Writers Guild of America strike. *Warner Brothers considered making the film in motion-capture animation at one point. *Marit Allen was originally hired as costume designer, but she died in November 2007. *In September 2007 George Miller had signed on to direct, but by 2010 he finally left the project. *At around October 2007, George Miller had cast the Justice League completely: D.J. Cotrona as Superman, Armie Hammer as Batman, model Megan Gale as Wonder Woman, rapper Common as Green Lantern/John Stewart, Adam Brody as the Flash/Barry Allen, Santiago Cabrera as Aquaman/Arthur Curry, and Hugh Keays-Byrne as the Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz). However, he couldn't begin filming immediately and the cast went on to do other films. *Columbus Short turned down the role of John Stewart. *Mary Elizabeth Winstead auditioned for the role of Wonder Woman. Christina Milian, a comic-book fan, approached the studio for the role. Teresa Palmer and Shannyn Sossamon were interested in the role. Jessica Biel turned it down. *Took one decade to come to fruition. A Justice League film entitled "Mortal" was scheduled to be released in 2007 but got shelved. *Marit Allen was originally hired as costume designer, but she died in November 2007. *Back in 2007, Jason Reitman was the original choice to direct Justice League, but he turned it down, as he considers himself an independent filmmaker and prefers to stay out of big budget superhero films. *Warner Brothers announced this film's release date as 2015 to compete with "Avengers: Age of Ultron". *The film storyline is inspired by the "Justice League" comics 'The New Frontier' (a squad of heroes are formed to combat an ancient threat), 'JLA' (the Justice League combats alien threats), and 'The New 52' (Darkseid appears on Earth, in consequence forming the Justice League), as well as "The Avengers". *Released 10 years after the original Justice League: Mortal was meant to be released in 2007. *Cyborg's origin is set to be explained in this film. *Ben Affleck was considered to direct the film. *Stephen Amell has expressed his interest in taking part in the film. *Chris Terrio finished writing the screenplay as of July 2015. *When Gal Gadot was asked by a reporter about how she would get Wonder Woman's breasts from the comics, she answered: "Wonder Woman is amazonian, and historically accurate Amazonian women actually had only one breast. So, if I'd really go 'by the book'... it'd be problematic." Gadot practiced Kung Fu, kick boxing, sword fight, jujitsu and capoeira as part of her physical preparation for the role. *Henry Cavill started working out for this film on 5th February 2016 and announced it on social media by posting a shirtless picture of his physique for Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice saying that, he was setting that physique as a "minimum goal" for his third go-around with the character. *Pre-production of the film starts at January 2016. *Live action debut of the Justice League with the "holy trinity" of superheroes - Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman. Alternate versions of the team were featured in Justice League of America (where they do not appear due to copyright infringements) and Smallville (in which Batman and Wonder Woman are not featured for the same reasons). *Lana Wachowski & Lilly Wachowski were at one point considered to direct the film. *This movie is confirmed to bring together Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, the Flash, and Cyborg. Mera is confirmed to show up in the film, yet it is unknown whether or not she will be on the team. Black Canary is also rumored to be on the team. *Steppenwolf is confirmed as the main villain. *Charles Dance is rumored to play Steppenwolf. *In the trailer, an episode of Rick and Morty can be seen playing in the background behind Bruce Wayne in Barry Allen's place. *Henry Cavill started working out for this film on February 5, 2016 and announced it on social media by posting a shirtless picture of his physique for Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, saying that he was setting that physique as a "minimum goal" for his third go-around with the character. *This film marked the fourth time J.K. Simmons and Willem Dafoe appeared in the same comic book movie, with the first three being in Sam Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy (2002-2007). *Chris Terrio finished writing the screenplay as of July 2015. *Pre-production of this film started in January 2016. *Ben Affleck and J.K. Simmons previously appeared together in The Accountant. *As an April Fool's Day joke, people said Zack Snyder had left the project and that George Miller would be taken up the directing duties. *The first official trailer for this film was shown at San Diego Comic Con on July 23, 2016. *This was Zack Snyder's first film shot in the 1.85 : 1 aspect ratio. *This film will be released sixteen years on the same date (Nov 17) as the animated series. Gallery File:Justice League 01.jpg File:Justice League 02.jpg File:Justice League 03.jpg File:Justice League 04.jpg File:Justice League 05.jpg File:Justice League 06.jpg File:Justice League 07.jpg JL Batman.jpg Commissioner Gordon DCEU.jpg JL Arthur Curry.jpg JL Mera.jpg Wonder-Woman-Justice-League.jpg Flash, Batman and Wonder Woman.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Justice_League_Concept_Art.jpg Justice_League_Team_Concept_Art.jpg Justice-league-logo-2.jpg Justice-league-batmobile.jpg Justice League Cast.jpg 1500x500.jpg Logo superman.jpg Logo batman.jpg Logo wonderwoman.jpg Logo flash.jpg Logo aquaman.jpg Logo cyborg.jpg Justice-league-logo-1.jpg Justice League - Set - Aquaman - August 12 2016.jpg Justice League - Black Superman costume - Sneak Peak - August 15 2016.jpg Justice League - Set - Cyborg - September 17 2016 - 1.jpg Justice League - Set - September 17 2016 - 1.jpg Mera_Sketch.jpg Mera_Concept_Art.JPG Videos DC's Legends of Tomorrow Their Time Is Now Promo (HD) Special DC Films Presents Dawn of the Justice League Trailer The CW Special Dawn of the Justice League Geoff Johns and Kevin Smith Trailer 2016 CW HD AQUAMAN - JUSTICE LEAGUE PART ONE Featurette - Featurette (2017) DC Superhero Movie HD Justice League Special Comic-Con Footage JUSTICE LEAGUE Assemble At Comic Con - Ben Affleck, Gal Gadot, Jason Momoa, Ezra Miller, Ray Fisher JUSTICE LEAGUE - Behind the Scenes Footage (2017) Ben Affleck, Gal Gadot DC Movie HD References External links *Justice League on IMDB Category:Justice League Films Category:Justice League (film) Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Upcoming Films